Weird Names and Pizza
by feistalobo
Summary: this is just an AU with Babysitter!Cas and PizzaDeliveryBoy!Dean. There is no smut! just some awkwardness! there IS bad language though, and it is Rated T because of this! Please enjoy! and R&R if it tickles your fancy! :D


This is an AU with Cas as a babysitter, and Dean as his delivery boy!

There is NO SMUT

just some cuteness and embarrassment

there is also some rude language, because I just felt like having some rude language in here!

Please enjoy! R&R if you want!

!

* * *

Castiel Novak, age 23, single and well educated, was not out having fun on this Friday. Nope. He was babysitting. Castiel 'single as a pringle' Novak was babysitting instead of going out on a date or whatever people do on Friday nights.

Castiel grinned.

Was it bad that he didn't even mind? That he may have actually _preferred_ spending his evening watching some rugrats instead of hitting up the local bars or even…._DATING_?

No. Not at all.

Castiel held the baby bottle a bit straighter as Meg, or '_Meg_a Pain' as her father called her, finished off her dinner. She was getting tired, which was a good thing for ol' Cassy boy, who hadn't had a morsel since breakfast.

Meg finished eating and proceeded to squirm in her usual 'sleeping is for pansies' way, desperately trying to stay awake to play with Mister Novak some more.

* * *

While she struggled with sleep, her brother Crowley drew in his little sketch book, crayons of varying colors strewn about him, as if they were suitors laying themselves out to be picked up by their beloved. Crowley ignored the mess; he always did prefer the red and black crayons.

Meg gave one more kick, but Castiel's gentle patting of her back didn't help her fight, and she conked out on his shoulder, her hand in her mouth. Castiel sighed in relief, the beast was asleep.

He snuck up the stairs, hoping Crowley didn't notice; Crowley always waited till Mr. Novak was out of the room before tearing the house up.

* * *

Meg made a soft baby sigh, when Castiel laid her down; he smiled warmly despite himself.

Back downstairs, Crowley was growing anxious for food, and he looked up to find his Warden gone.

Damnit.

* * *

Castiel flew down stairs when he heard the crash, happy that Meg didn't wake from the noise. There was Crowley, holding a lamp shade in one hand, and crayons in the other. The little shit had a huge grin on his face too.

"I'm going to tell Mummy that you broke that." Crowley pointed calmly at the broken lamp with a stubby red crayon "Unless you order me a pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni.

What the little bastard was making _deals_ now!?

Castiel froze in disbelief before shaking his head in mock defeat, not bothering to remind the boy that the house had a nanny cam and his little stunt was most definitely caught on film.

Crowley gave a satisfied smirk and handed Mr. Novak the phone; how did he even get to the phone?

* * *

Castiel sighed and checked the numbers of the local, family owned, pizzerias. He always liked helping the local businesses.

'Papa Winchester and Son's Pizzeria'

Weird name. But Pizza is pizza.

He dialed the number and prepared to order his and the little turd's dinner.

"Hellooo this is the Papa Winchester and Son's Pizzeria. I'm Jo, how can I help you?"

Castiel paused, how old was this girl?

"I would like one large pizza with extra cheese and extra pepperoni please."

There was some muffled talking on the other end.

"O-oh all right! And is that Delivery or Carry Out?"

"Delivery please."

Castiel heard Jo repeat this to someone, and then he heard a very loud and obnoxious "I JUST FINISHED A RUN HOW MANY MORE PIZZAS CAN THERE POSSIBLY BE!"

More muffled talking, a distant groan of defeat, and then Jo was back on the phone," Are you paying with card or cash?"

Castiel finished the placing the order and shuddered.

He had no idea what to expect with this pizza.

Crowley had gotten bored and gone back to coloring; it looked like a picture of a big black dog.

* * *

Dean Winchester hated his job.

Hated. It.

He couldn't even look at pizza the same way anymore; the job had ruined it for him.

He liked that it was a family business, and he was willing to put up with it to help pay for Sammy's college, but still, his dad was an ass to work with.

That was the one thing Dean liked about delivering, he could separate himself from work for a bit.

Plus he got to drive his DAD'S car, which was fucking sweet, even if it had a dinky Pizza sign strapped to the top of it.

It takes a lot to make a classic impala look bad.

* * *

Dean looked back at the address and the name of this late order, Castiel Novak, the hell kind of name is that.

The image of a big burly Russian man with a cross necklace and a hairy face popped into his head.

Oh god he was delivering pizza to the Russian-Christian Mafia or some shit.

Dean tightened his grip on the wheel, he wasn't in the mood for this.

* * *

Castiel heard a soft, guttural, rumble of an engine in the street, then it went silent.

Pizza time.

* * *

Dean checked the address a few more times, this did NOT look like the house of a gang or anything even close; what was he in for?

Crowley had heard the engine too, and was now pushing Castiel to the door, rushing him to get dinner.

Dean reached forward, took a small gulp, and firmly pressed the door bell.

The door swung open a millisecond before Dean's finger made contact with the button.

They stared at each other as the familiar _'DING DONG'_ rang throughout the house.

Eyes locked in an awkward 'Oh Shit' moment as the silence following the bell's chimes was pierced by a shrieking cry.

* * *

Mega Pain was awake.

* * *

Both boys flinched and Cas spun away from the Green-eyed delivery boy, hoping he hadn't seen the bold blush firing up his face.

Dean blinked in shock, his finger still on the button, '_wow_' he thought '_his eyes are very… blue._'

Crowley was holding the door open, not letting the delivery man out of his sight.

Cas scooped up Meg and started singing softly, 'Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are'

It was at this point that he remembered that he'd left the devil himself downstairs with a defenseless man, and that man was holding his said devil's dinner.

* * *

Dean was glaring at the kid now, he had a British accent which was weird, and he kept insisting that he was willing to make a trade with him.

The pizza for Mr. Novak.

Dean didn't budge, but he did laugh inwardly for having been SO mistaken on what Castiel Novak looked like.

Castiel was not burly, nor mean, and to add to the truth; he was currently carrying a swaddled baby in his arms while singing an extremely breathy, rushed rendition of 'twinkle, twinkle little star'. Nope. Not what Dean expected at all.

Crowley was rolling his eyes at Castiel's failed efforts; Meg was not enjoying the desperate man's concert. She continued crying, and Castiel embarrassedly tried to calm her down, so he could get the pizza and close the damn door.

Dean saw that the situation was getting out of hand, so he gave a quick "here let me" and swapped the pizza for the baby before Cas could protest.

* * *

Then Dean started singing.

And even Crowley stopped complaining.

* * *

"Hey Jude, Don't make it bad, just take a sad song, and make it better…" Dean was bouncing Meg lightly, her cries having quieted so that she could hear him better

"Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it better…"

Meg gurgled and yawned, her eyes fluttering shut, her breathing evening out.

Dean hummed a few more lines and finally looked back up at the dazed duo at the door.

"Uh… Here." Castiel was holding a sleeping Meg before he could even blink.

"Thank you." Castiel mumbled, at a loss as to what someone does in this sort of situation.

"No it was my fault, I rang the door bell, it was my bad" Dean was rambling and wasn't making eye contact.

At this point Crowley had snapped out of his little trance and interrupted both the men.

"My. Pizza. Will. Be. Cold. Before. You. Twits. Stop. Flirting." He puffed up with childish anger "Pay for the pie already!"

Castiel fished out a twenty, mumbling that Dean could keep the change as thanks, and took Dean's pen to sign the receipt.

It didn't work.

Castiel was so beyond embarrassed at this point he wondered if he could even ask for another pen.

Dean noticed the problem and fished out another pen, scribbling on the box for a moment to make sure it worked.

He handed it to Castiel who took it wordlessly and, with one hand, Cas took the box and handed it to Crowley. He'd never seen the boy run so fast before, but with pizza on the line, he could see that Crowley wasn't going to mess around.

* * *

Castiel was about to try and think of something witty, but Meg gave a soft whimper at the draft coming in through the door.

Castiel thanked Dean again and closed the door, placing Meg back in her crib before shuffling into the kitchen.

Crowley was already on his third piece.

Castiel lost his appetite from having been so embarrassed in front of the handsome delivery boy.

* * *

The kitchen was silent before Crowley cleared his throat and pushed the box towards Castiel.

"He left this for you." Crowley gestured to a string of numbers and a name scribbled underneath on the lid of the box.

"Don't I have to trade you for it or something" Castiel grumbled, already used to Crowley's obnoxiousness.

"You owe me." And with that, Crowley left with another two pieces, heading for the t.v. room.

How could a 7 year old be so conniving?

Castiel shook his head and texted the number on the box.

~~Cas ~~Dean~~

'I assume this number is yours?'

'Yep'

Castiel smiled at the fast reply

'you're a good singer.'

'thanks… I'd say the same back but…'

Cas laughed

'Will I be seeing you soon?'

'As soon as you want.'

'Saturday? Movie?'

'Awesome.'

Well Damn.

Castiel Novak had a date.

'but I have one request Cas.'

Cas? He had a date AND a nickname?

'Please leave the kids at home.'

Yep Castiel was sold. This was literally the best Friday of his entire life.


End file.
